Shamans on The X Factor
by Saruwatari Akimi
Summary: What happens when Hao and Yoh transform Anna's dining room into the X Factor stage and force their friends to sing for them? Find out! WARNING: Contains me, evilness [is that a word?] and a couple of Nativity play costumes. Rating changed :P
1. Hao Asakura Come on Down!

_This is my first non-romance fic, which is probably a good thing because I was getting bored of writing lovey-dovey slush. Here goes!_

**Shamans on the X Factor**

Hao: **-glued to TV-**  
Yoh: What ARE you watching?  
Hao: Sssshhhh! Any minute now...  
TV: Hao Asakura come on down!  
Yoh: WTF! How did you get on the Price is Right!  
Hao: Errrrr...I bribed the presenters.  
Yoh: What with? Shaving foam?  
Anna: **-snatches remote control-** It's time for me to watch my show now! Move it!  
Yoh & Hao: Oi!  
TV: **-X factor theme music-** Na na na na na na na na na etc.  
**-Lightbulbs appear above Hao & Yoh's heads-  
**Hao: Anna, can we erm..."borrow" the dining room for a while?  
Anna: **(not listening)** Yeah whatever.

_Some time later:_

Hao: Ta-daa! Our very own X Factor audition room thingy.  
Yoh: 0.0 you did all this in ONE HOUR?  
Hao: Erm, not exactly. I might have accidentally hired 20 people to do it for me.  
Yoh: Do you think we can persuade Anna to be a judge?  
Anna: **-enters room-** OMG! What have you done to the dining room!  
Hao: -**counts on fingers-** Moved the table and chairs out, set up a desk, replaced the curtains -  
Anna: AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH PUT IT BACK TO NORMAL NOOOOOOOOW!  
Yoh: We were going to ask you to be a judge actually, but -  
Anna: Where do I sit?  
Yoh & Hao: -**smirks-**

_A few minutes later..._

Yoh: Hello?  
Some random guy on the other end of the phone: Hello?  
Yoh: Is Mr Wall there?  
Random Guy: No.  
Yoh: Well, is Mrs Wall there?  
Random Guy: No! There are no Walls here!  
Yoh: Then how does your roof stay up? **-laughs-**  
Random Guy: **-hangs up-  
**Anna: YOH! Stop prank calling people and do what you were supposed to be doing!  
Yoh: Erm...what was I supposed to be doing?  
Anna: **-slaps-** idiot!  
Yoh: OWIE! Alright, alright! **-dials number-** Hello?  
Pizza delivery girl: Whaddaya want?  
Yoh: One pizza with everything on it. -**burps-** Rover! You should be ashamed of yourself!  
Anna: **-slaps-  
**Yoh: **-cries like a baby-** waaaaa! **-runs off-  
**Anna: **-dials number- **Hello? Yeah, be there in ten minutes. Yes, it's free!

_Nine minute minutes later:_

Horo Horo, Ryu and sidekicks: Free food free food food food food food food! **-all run into dining room-  
**-**Door slams-  
-X factor theme music plays-  
**Yoh: Hehe! This is going to be a laugh!  
Horo Horo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH you tricked me!  
Anna: **-evil laugh- **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now I will poke you with a stick and make you sing!  
Ryu & sidekicks: 0.0 NOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Hehehe! Ren, Manta, Tamao and Pirika join the party in the next chapter. Hope you liked it _:-)


	2. Lacy Undies

_Yay people actually thought this was FUNNY! Go me! __After murdering a couple of hours reading funny stories and writing bits down, here is chapter two, in which we properly find out how Hao got on The Price Is Right. And this chapter is a bit random BTW._

**Chapter 2! woo!**

Phone: RING RING RING RING!111  
Yoh: ALL RIGHT I'M COMING I'M COMING!  
Anna: ANSWER THE PHONE YOH!  
Saffy: OH CRAP MY CAPS LOCK KEY IS STUCK oh it's OK now.  
Anna: Oi you can't be in your own fanfiction! You're ruining the effect!  
Saffy: Er...well I'm writing this so...LIGHTS OUT PLEASE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ren: **-comes down from upstairs-** Keep the noise down!  
Anna: What? How did he even get here-? OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU REN **-snogs-  
**Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!  
Yoh: 0.0  
Phone: RiNg rIng!  
Yoh: **-picks up phone- **'Ello?  
Anna: Eurgh I just kissed Ren! Aaaaaaargh! **-washes mouth out with soap- **Mmmmmm dewberry.  
Yoh: **-grossed out-** If you knew where that soap had been you would spit it out right now.  
Twit who bothered to call Hao's mobile: Oh Hao last night was brilliant I've never met anyone like you you're soooo sexy bla bla bla romantic witterings, declarations of love, suggestive comments etc.  
Yoh: Errrrrrrrr I'm not Hao I'm Yoh.  
Twit who bothered to call Hao's mobile: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! **-slams phone down-  
**Saffy: Yay go me! I am so smart! I am so smart! **-dances-  
**Everyone: 0.0  
Saffy: What! It's meant to be funny! Oh well I better go write you some more silly pointless adventures. One last thing. Abracadabra Alakazam make Ren wear ladies' underwear and sit in a pram.  
**-disappears-  
poof!  
**Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH get this stuff OFF me! **-sees self in mirror- **Actually I think I look quite sexy in a black lace bra and thong. **-poses-  
**Everyone: 0.0  
Ren: **-shoves pram in Anna's direction- **That's for kissing me!  
Anna: **-gets hit by pram- **Ow! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT! GET IN THE DINING ROOM WITH YOUR FRIENDS! **-chases Ren-  
-Door opens-  
**Hao: Hiya everyone! What did I miss?  
Yoh: Everything remotely interesting! Who was that twit wittering on about sex and stuff over your mobile?  
Hao: **-blushes- **Errrrr...no-one.  
Anna: **-drops ice cube down Hao's cape-  
**Hao: **-girly scream-** EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE it's cold! Okay it was one of the presenters off the Price is Right who I erm...persuaded to let me on the show. I LOOOOOOOVE THE PRICE IS RIGHT -**heart heart heart-  
**Yoh: This is just stupid. What has it got to do with the X factor?  
My disembodied voice booming from somewhere (the TV?): **Yooooou shall die! You shall all die! MUAHAHAHAHA! Luke I am your father! Man this thing is cool! I should buy more voice distorting microphones. -cough-  
**Yoh: So what has this got to do with the X Factor!  
MDVBFS(TTV?) (can't be bothered to write it out again): **I'm getting there! Right...-types-. Here we go.  
**Faust VIII: I am a krazee doctor and zis is my dog. **-drags in dog skeleton- **And zis is my wife **-drags in coffin-  
**Anna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GET THE DEAD BODIES OUT OF MY LIVING ROOM!  
**-muffled shouts and hammering of doors from dining room-  
**Yoh: Should we let them out?  
Hao: Naaaaaah.  
Anna: Where is my poking stick? **-enters dining room-  
**Horo: **-squeals like a pig- **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee OKAY OKAY I'LL SING! MAKE RYU GO FIRST!  
Ryu? NO NOT ME I CAN'T SING!  
Anna: Duhhhh we know that! HAO! YOH! GET IN HERE!  
Hao & Yoh: **-gleeful childish giggling-  
-banging noise-  
**Anna: **sigh- **For God's sake! We're never going to get started at this rate! **-opens front door-  
**Tamao: **-whispers- **_It's your line!  
_Manta: _What are you talking about! We're supposed to be singing!  
_Pirika: _On the count of three. One, two, four, nine, seventy-two, three hundred and sixty-five point nine -  
_Manta: GET ON WITH IT!  
Pirika: THREE!  
Manta, Tamao and Pirika: **-singing flatly- **We three kings of Orient are one in a taxi one in a car, one on a scooter beeping his hooter following yonder star. Laaaaaaaa. Please make a ridiculously large donation to the amateur dramatics society.  
Anna: 0.0 That would explain the geeky king costumes. Come in and have a bite to eat.  
Manta: Er, well, we were supposed to be having dinner at Ren's- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
Anna: No I insist! **-pokes Manta into dining room- **HAO GET YOUR BUM OVER HERE  
Hao: Wot?  
Anna: Get these two into the dining room with the other hostages. MUAHAHAHA! Yay I finally get a chance to be evil. YOH!  
Yoh: Wot?  
Anna: Put on all my underwear and do a dance for the people we shoved in the dining room.  
Yoh: WHAAAAAAAAAAT! Oh wait. WOOHOO! An excuse to wear make-up! **-runs off-  
**Anna: He is sooooooooooooo stupid.

_Hehehehe! This chapter was very random. Especially the Three Kings bit (I needed to get Manta, Tamao and Pirika in somehow xD). And if you didn't get the whole Hao-on-TV thing, he banged the presenter. Muahahahahaha. Aren't I stupid! Putting myself in my own fanfiction! Go me! does a stupid dance And sorry if it had nothing to do with X factor. The next chapter hopefully will be._


	3. Ren does Eminem!

_Woohoo! Glad people liked the 2nd chapter, even if not many reviewed it :( Voici chapter three where we finally get to hear them sing! Yay!_

**Chapter Free - I mean Three :)**

Yoh: **-dances- **I'm a little tea pot short and stout here's my handle here's my spout.  
Horo Horo: **-barf-  
**Yoh: Oi! Don't puke on me! This fancy ling-er-ree was probably pretty expensive.  
Anna: Errrrrrrrrm no it came from M&S.  
Hao: **-husky voice- **This is not just underwear this is M&S underwear.  
Anna: **-slaps-  
**Hao: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!11  
Anna: Wimp!  
Yoh: 0.0 sheesh! Am I jealous of Hao!  
Anna: No **-slaps-  
**Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!111111 Oh yeah! I got more As and 1s than you Hao nyah nyah.  
Hao: Boo hiss.  
Yoh: I am so great! I am so great!  
**-crashing noise-  
**Anna: NOOOOOOOOOOOO MY ROOF!  
Lyserg: **-cough cough-  
**Anna: WTF! What are you doing!  
Lyserg: Parachute jumping exercise went wrong. Hehe. Can I join in? I love X Factor **-starry eyes-  
**Yoh: Weirdo.  
Saffy: AWW LYSERG'S SO CUTE **-twinkle twinkle-  
**Yoh: Oi get out of it! You were in the last chapter!  
Saffy: Okay sorry :(  
Tamao: I need to use the bathroom. **-crosses legs-  
**Ryu: OMG OMG OMG GO OUT WITH ME!  
Tamao: **-screams-  
**Anna: Who's going first?  
Everyone: **-silence-  
**Anna: Okay Manta, you can go first.  
Manta: **-reading that stupid dictionary book- **Whaaaaaaaaaaaat! Noooo not me!  
Anna: All righty, Ren you can do it. (hehehehehe!)  
Ren: I REFUSE POINTBLANK!  
Anna: **-pokes Ren- **Sing! SING!  
Ren: Okay okay gimme a chance! **-coughs- **Ho-hum what do I sing?  
Anna: GET ON WITH IT TANGERINE BOY  
Ren: It's Mandarin not Tangerine!  
Anna: Whatever -.-  
Ren: Errrrrr here goes **-goes on stage- **This is out of an Enimem song or whatever his name is. **-spins round- **Woo just like on Sims 2. **-does that hand signal thing- **Yo!  
Yoh: Yeah what?  
Ren: Forget it. wertyuidofgbfvdhsmgbnvmc,dfghbjvkxcvhnfvbn,fgnhvjcdghbnmswmjnhhgmd,fvbghjfkvgbnvjhngv Now don't ignore me, you won't avoid me  
You can't miss me, I'm Chinese, purple-haired  
and my hair is pointy  
I'm the bad guy who makes fun of people that die  
in plane crashes and laughs (hahahahahahahahaha)  
As long as it ain't happened to him dfghjkfhgbhtngbhnjdrfgibhvfvb (That is what rapping is like it ust goes blehblehblehblehbleh and you dunno wot they are saying).  
Everyone: 0.0  
Anna: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO that was rubbish! -**pulls lever-  
**Ren: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! **-falls through trapdoor-  
-thud-  
**Anna: Not bad eh? Amazing what you can do with a bit of rope and a hole in the floor.  
Horo Horo: **-playing with a yo-yo-  
**Anna: All right Boro Boro you can go next.  
Horo Horo!  
Yoh: What's that?  
Horo Horo: Yo-yo.  
Yoh: Hi.  
**-long pause-  
**Yoh: So what is it then!  
Horo Horo: YO-YO!  
Yoh: Hello! WOT IS IT!  
Horo Horo: I SAID IT'S A YOYO!  
Yoh: oh right...**-still doesn't get it-  
**Anna: **-slaps forehead- **This isn't very funny. Somebody do something interesting.  
Everyone: **-stands still-  
**Anna: All righty. Hmmmm...**-looks around- **Aha perfect.** -grabs hold of Manta-  
**Manta: **-girly scream- **AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Anna: Gimme some string someone.  
Hao: s'not fair! I haven't got to say anything yet! I'll go and buy some string.  
Lyserg: **-chucks string at Anna-**  
Anna: **-ties Manta to ceiling- **There. Our light fitting needed replacing. Hang on it's not bright enough. **-pulls Manta's pants down-  
**Manta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH LET ME DOWN **-bright red-  
**Yoh: My best friend has just been tied to the ceiling but I don't care because he's lighting up the room by blushing hahahahahahahahahaha.

**a/n: **I was meant to put Roxy in this chapter but I can't be arsed so never mind.

Hao: DIE HOOMINZ DIE!  
Me: Oi get out of the author note Hao! You're still at the shop buying string we don't need, remember?  
Hao: Oh okay. Bleh hoyahoyahoyabdfcvhejdcghnrfgvhbboobsdjdfvghnfcvbndcfnnbnvndfvannalovesyohgbnffhvvbngv...!"QWedr5tgvh;j''  
Me: OI STOP IT! I'M GOING TO SUBMIT THIS CHAPTER NOW AND YOU'LL BE SORRY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Hao: 0.0that sounds ominous...not  
Me: Wow I didn't know you had words in your vocabulary consisting of more than two syllables.  
Hao: Wot?  
Me: Forget it **-sigh-**


	4. Horo Horo vs Homer Simpson?

_Welcome to chapter four! Lol this one is dedicated to Roxy (again) cos she is ill on the day I am writing this :( get better soon Roxy! Oh wait a minute:_

**Disclaimer: **All of my money (about £30) is spent on mindless video games, Simpsons Comics or saved up so there is no way I would be able to own SK or any of the characters. Pity really, cos if I did I would make lots of parodies and draw Anna and Yoh kissing lololololol.

**Chapter Fawa**

Me: Yo Roxy wotchoo doing?  
Roxy: Oi quiet.  
Me: Why have are you fishing in that hole Anna made last chapter with milk as bait?  
Ren (from far below): Milk! Did somebody say milk? MUST HAVE MILK!  
Me: OMG Ren's eyes glow in the dark!  
Roxy: Nah that's his lipstick!  
Me: Ren wears lipstick? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Ren: **-jumps and tries to get milk- **Eeeeh gimme gimme gimme!  
Roxy: KK! **-drops milk-  
SMASH  
**Ren: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH THE MILK IS BROKEN **-licks floor-  
**Me: Eurgh how disgusting! Have half a mouldy cookie to go with it **-drops cookie down hole-  
**Ren: Yuck I ain't eating that!  
Me: It's got milk in it. **-snickers-**  
Ren: **-scoff-  
**Me: Lolololololololol he fell for it!

**Somewhere else in Anna's house...**

Anna: Mop the floor!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Do the dishes!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Weed the garden!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Clean the loo!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Tidy my room!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Paint my toe nails purple!  
Yoh: Hai.  
Anna: Walk the goldfish and microwave the cat!  
Yoh: H - wait a minute! We haven't got a cat! And you can't walk goldfish!  
Anna: yes which proves YOU WEREN'T LISTENING!  
Yoh: Ehhhh sorry ;)  
Anna: Right so who is up next? After Ren's awful performance I've made myself a sick bag out of polystyrene cups and chocolate wrappers :D  
Horo Horo: Ooh Ooh Ooh Can I Go Next Please Please Please? Ooh Ooh Ooh! **-puts hand in the air and waves- **Ooh Ooh Ooh Ooh Pick Me And I Have A Strange Urge To Capitalize The First Letter Of My Every Word Ooh Ooh Ooh I Sound Like A Monkey Now!  
Anna: Eeeeeeeh **-looks around- **Oooh OK Pirika you do it.  
Pirika: Eeeeeeeh! That's not fair! ONII-CHAN!  
Horo Horo: 0.0  
Pirika: Jump to it! **-pokes-  
**Horo Horo: Oh Whatever Gimme A Chance For God's Sake!  
Yukito: Sakura-chan?  
Sakura: Yukito-san!  
Yoh! How did the CCS characters get in here!  
Saffy: Sorry :-) I'm watching in on You Tube lolololol my favourite web site.  
Anna: Go away! **-shooes-  
**Sakura: That's not nice! **-cries-  
**Anna: -.- Hellooooooo you are in the wrong category. Bog off.  
Sakura: OK OK we're going! **-leaves-  
**Ryu: HEY SHE WAS CUTE! **-whinge whine whinge-  
**Anna!  
Pirika: Sing the song Onii-chan! **-jumps up and down-  
**Roxy: What is it with the exclamation marks? Ooh ooh can I be a judge?  
Anna: No.  
Roxy:-( **-pours milk in hole-  
**Ren: MILK WONDERFUL MILK** -glug glug glug-  
**Horo Horo: This Is Gay I Don't Want To Do It Any More! **-wimps out-  
**Pirika: Sing! SING!  
Horo Horo:** -cough- **I will not wish to be reminded of this in future! **-tomato face-  
-cheesy music-**

Akaina aenaia setsumana kono kimochi  
Kenaino litaino chance nogashite bakari  
Datte, datte, tsubasa hiroge futari de  
Something wo marathon yume wo unison shitei  
Hora catch you catch you catch me catch me matte  
Kotchi wo muite suki deto itte  
Sou nice to meet you good to see you kitto  
Something no omei something no heart ni  
Ko-shi-te-ru!

NEVER AGAIN! NEVER! **-mega mega tomato face-  
**Pirika: **-falls about laughing- **Hehehehehehe! One good thing came out of watching CCS!  
Saffy: Lol they pronounce the English words wrong :-)  
Horo Horo: Why you little -!

Dog: **-holds up Technical difficulties, Please stand by :) sign- **Woof!

**a/n: **xD Roxy has been nagging me all day to write this chapter so hey-ho-there ya go. ;) The last line featured a guest appearance from Snowy Beal my friend's dog :-) No animals were harmed or humiliated in the making of this chapter, unless Horo Horo and Pirika count as animals.


	5. 1337 74k35 0v3r!

_Konichi wa! After about a hundred million trazabagillion days I have bothered to write chapter five. Woo. Yay me._

**Chapter Five!1**

Anna: OMG THAT DOG CRAPPED ON THE CARPET!  
Me: Oi no dirty words this is K-rated!  
Anna: You say crap all the time.  
Me: Yes well I'm allowed because I am special (xD).  
Anna: You are not!  
Me: OH WELL I will say it if I want to but you can shut up!  
Yoh: 0.0  
Anna: **-slaps-**  
Me: THAT HURT! FEAR MY TEETH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **-bites Anna-  
**Anna: Eurgh that is horrible! **-wipes arm-  
**Roxy: Oi shut up I'm trying to watch South Park!  
TV (Eric Cartman): How would you like to suck my balls?  
Hao: Eurgh that's disgusting! No I would not like to. And how do they know my name?  
TV: I'm sorry I'm sorry. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS  
Me: Roxy turn that off right now it's unsuitable.  
Roxy: no!  
TV: Everyone knows it's Butters! That's me!  
Anna: **-cough- **Can we stick to the subject please this is not a South Park fanfiction.  
Me: Isn't it? I thought I was writing a Teletubbies fic.  
Teletubbies: Tinky Winky Dipsy La-La Po etc.  
Ren from somewhere under the floor: **-heart- **He's so purple!  
Horo Horo: Teletubbies are retarded! **-sulk-  
**Ren: You're just jealous!  
Tinky Winky: Big hug!  
Everyone: 0.0  
Anna: **-cough- **Has anybody seen Yoh?  
**Cue disgusting slurpy kissy noises from other room!  
**Me: Oops I might accidentally have opened this door. **-shoves-  
**Tamao: Uh-oh **-scarpers-**  
Yoh: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ME IN TRUBBLES! **-runs like hell- -smacks into door- **That hurt. **-stars round head-  
**Anna: Down the hatch! **-pushes Yoh down trapdoor- **Byee sucker!  
Yoh: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! **-crash-  
**Ren: Oi that was my foot!  
Yoh: Gomenasai -.-  
Me: You idiot Anna you just got rid of a judge!  
Anna: Oopsie :-) Dipsy can stand in for him. He's almost as stupid.  
Dipsy: Teletubby hug!  
Anna: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! **-shudders-  
**Horo Horo: REN SAY YOU LOVE ME OR THE TELETUBBY GETS IT! **-gun on Tinky Winky's head-  
**Tinky Winky: Scary spiky boy have gun!  
Horo Horo: Oi shut up!  
Ren: Okay okay I'll say it! **-whispers-  
**Horo Horo: Sorry I didn't quite catch that.  
Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe.  
Ren: Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo don't make me say it in front of everyone!  
Horo Horo: SAY IT RENNY! SAY IT!  
Ren: I do not love the teletubby I love Horo Horo.  
Horo Horo: Louder!  
Ren: **I LOVE HOROKEU USUI! **Happy?  
Everyone: larflarflarflarflarf!  
Me n Roxy: REN IS GAY REN IS GAY REN IS GAY! **-dance dance dance-  
**Ren: -**spaz-  
**Yoh: Do you think if we wrote this down and sent it into Girl Talk they might print it on the Cringes page?  
Anna: **-sigh-****  
**Tokageroh: I am a lizard guy ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss  
Everyone: 0.0  
Ryu: Posseshiuon! - stab! **-stab-  
**Me: **-flips through dictionary**- How do you spell poseshun?  
Ryu's fat sidekick who said in episode 25 that he loved him: ohhhhhhhh noooooooooooo i just got stabbed aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh help meeeEEEEEEeeeee  
Hanagumi (Kanna, Mari & Macchi): We are Hao's girly minions of evil! **-dance dance dance- **And we are better dancers than Saffy and Roxy!  
Me: Aww that ain't fair!  
Macchi: I have got a broom! **-swings it about-  
**Everyone: **-ducks-  
**Mari: I have got a dolly of Manta! **-huggles-  
**Manta: Oh somehow I got detached from the ceiling and now this blonde girly minion of evil is huggling me! **-girly scream-  
**Mari: AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaHHHHHhh SOMEONE REPLACEDED MY DOLLIE WITH A SMALL NERDY GUY!  
Manta: **-nerd voice- **Why yes that is a protractor in my pants.  
Everyone: **-larf-  
**Pico (don't ask): 7h47 !5 n07 funny y0u 4r3 411 94y! n0w 90 0n n3w9r0und5 0r y0u w!11 d!3 (50m3h0w)  
Yoh: why !5 h3 5p34k!n9 !n 1337? 0h n0 !'m d0!n9 !7 n0w!7'5 (0n749!0y5! w47(h 0u7 3v3ry0n3!  
r0xy: 0h d34r!'1 ju57 90 84(k 70 w47(h!n9 p0k3m0n 0r 50m3 07h3r (rud...wh!57135  
m3: 7h!5 !5 v!r7u411y !mp055!813 70 r34d! 83773r r!d my (0mpu73r 0f 7h3 1337 v!ru5 83f0r3 ! wr!73 7h3 n3x7 (h4p73r. 574y 7un3d 5u(k3r5!

If YoU cAnNoT rEaD lEeT i SuGgEsT yOu Go WaTcH cArDcApToR sAkUrA oR lOoK iT uP oN wIkIpEdIa UnTiL tHe LeEt StOpS tAkInG oVeR mY cOmPuTeR!


	6. Alvin, Simon, Theodore

_Ohmigodohmigodohmigod_

**Chapter 6**

Yoh: Hello and welcome to another fantastic episode of the News at Ten!  
Me: **-clobbers Yoh with a pillow- **Stick to the subject please!  
Yoh: KK :S  
Me: Kanna you are a slut! **-mysteriously vanishes into thin air-** hehehehe  
Kanna: Just cos I slept with Hao and Yoh and wear a boob tube doesn't mean I'm a slut!!!!  
Roxy: err...yes it does?  
Kanna: OK YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER SAID THAT!  
Roxy: meep! **-runs away-  
**Anna: Speaking of Hao where is he?  
TV: Hao name the capital of Norway.  
Hao on telly: erm...ulcer?  
TV: Sorry that is not the correct answer. YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK GOODBYE!!!!  
Horohoro: Hot piss!  
Yoh: Lol  
Me: **-bob impression- **So it is not made of vegetables? no mate!  
Anna: You are throwing hams at me! I mean, er, -**coff- **is that the time already?  
Me: BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Yoh: Er what was it you said about sticking to the subject?  
Me: Let's go and see your lover Ren.  
Yoh: OK. I mean- er - ohhhh.  
Me: woot :-D **-sings tweenies theme-  
**Everyone: 0.0  
Me: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! I'm a bit stuck for ideas here! **-kills everyone by clicking my fingers-** (how unrealistic I know :D)oh no I just killed the SK pplz!!! Where am I going to hide teh bodies?!?!?! Aha the garden! Oh hang on how did Yoh get out of that hole in the floor anyway? erm...a wizard did it! Yah.  
**A bit later  
**Me: Phew I finally finished burying the SK people. Hehehe.  
SK ppl: **-come back to life-  
**Me: Dammit! All my hard work! **-runs off sobbing-  
**Horohoro: Well that took a while.  
Chocolove: I'm blue da ba dee da ba die da ba dee da ba - mmf  
Ren: SHADDAP OR I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! **-brandishes kwan dao-  
**Me (from a long way away): Haha bet you did not know I know BIG WERDS like INSTITUTIONALIZED and XENIAL and SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS lawl  
**-starts raining-  
**Ren: oh bums my hair gel is washing out ;;  
Horohoro: Well I think you look DEAD GORGEOUS with your hair all flat renny-chan lol  
Ren: CAN YOU PLEASE NOT CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!!!!!!!!!  
Yoh: **-dances round Ren in a circle- **Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan  
Anna: I can see where this is going -.- GET INSDIDE YOU 'ORRIBLE LOT  
Everyone: **-goes inside-  
**Yoh: Can me and Hao have a go at singing now? Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan Renny-chan!  
Ren: SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP **-jumps back through trapdoor-  
**Anna: 0.0 What a baka...  
Horohoro: -**jumps in after him-  
**Everyone:** -stands there for a bit listening to Ren and Horo making obscene noises-  
**Hao: **-coffs- **'ello! What have I missed???  
Everyone: 0.0  
Hao: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh not again!!!! Now what was it you said about us singing Yoh?  
Yoh: Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we????  
Me: Oh no Yoh's stuck on a loop. **-prods-  
**Yoh: Malfunction malfunction!! **-starts singing in a really high squeaky voice-  
**Watch out cause here we come!  
It's been a while but we're back with style,  
So get set to have some fun!  
We'll bring you action and satisfaction!

We're the chipmunks!  
C-H-I-P-M-U-N-K,  
We're the chipmunks!  
Guaranteed to brighten your day - **-fizzes and sparks a bit-  
**Anna: FLipping 'eck I'm engaged to a robot!  
Hao: **-joins in-  
**When you feel like a laugh!  
Give us a call we'll give you a roll,  
And if you feel like a song!  
Tune in to us and sing right along!  
Hao and Yoh:  
We're the chipmunks!  
Coming on stronger than ever before,  
We're the chipmunks,  
Alvin, Simon, Theodore!

Doo-doo-do-do-do-do!  
Doo-doo-do-do-do-do!  
Me: I have a thing about '80s cartoons :D used to watch them when I was lickul.  
Hao: OMG I just sung that! Lol huzzah for me  
Everyone: -**holds up "1" sign-  
**Pirika: That was naff even by Horo Horo's standards!  
Yoh: I thought it was fun ;)  
Me: So did I! I got to be nasty to people!  
Everyone: ...  
Me: Oh forget it. Toodle-pip.


	7. Like A Virgin

_Duuuuude! Sorry about taking so long to upload but I completely forget this website exists sometimes :P_

**Chapter Seven**

Tenten: I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant.  
Me: What are you lot doing here?! I think you want the Naruto section!  
Naruto: No my friend Horo-kun invited us over here.  
Horohoro: **-whistles-  
**Anna: OMG someone ate all the ramen!  
Naruto: **-whistles-  
**Anna: Oh so it was you was it? **-hits Naruto with beads-  
**Me: Fight fight fight fight! Sorry :D  
Naruto: Oi no girly hits me over the head with a necklace!!!! **-gets really mad-  
**Me: uh oh **-scarpers-  
**Anna: **-kicks Naruto where the sun doesn't shine-  
**Naruto: ow ow ow ow ow ow! Come on people I need some backup!  
**-silence-  
-wolf howls-  
**Naruto: **-uses Kage Bunshin no Jutsu-  
**Anna: 0.0  
**-stage collapses-  
**Anna: Oh you prat! Look what you did!  
Naruto & clones: How was I supposed to know this heap of junk wouldn't hold about 100 copies of myself?!  
Naruto: Shut up!  
Clones: Shut up!  
Naruto: Stop copying me!  
Clones: Stop copying me!  
Naruto: **-runs about like a crazy person- **YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaargh I love Midori  
Clones: -**run about like crazy people- **YAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaaargh I love Midori  
Anna: Who the heck is Midori?  
Naruto: Dunno. Go away you stupid clones. **-shoves clones out of back door-  
**Anna: You lot can stay in here and clean up as punishment for breaking my lovely stage!  
Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Hinata etc.: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!  
Anna: Losers :D **-bolts door- **

About half a minute later in the lounge...

SK gang: **-playing Twister-**  
Hao: Okay Lyserg right foot on blue.  
Lyserg: **-stretches- **Oh no :0 **-falls over- **I WILL KILL YOU FOR BEATING ME AT TWISTER YOU STUPID PYROMANIAC!!!!!!! -**runs away crying like a little girl-  
**Yoh: Hahaha Ren it looks like you are bumming Horo!  
Horo: 0.0  
Ren: KISAMA shut up! **-falls over- **Oh thanks a lot!  
**-lights go out-  
**Everyone: **-falls over- **Waaaaaah!  
**-Eerie yet atmospheric music starts to play-  
**Everyone: 0.0  
Anna: **-shoves door open- **All right you lot it's my turn now! **-rips off her dress to reveal some hideous silver thing with sequins on it-**  
Yoh: **-whispers to Horo- **She's so sexy when she's determined to outdo everyone else!  
Anna: I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through  
Didnt know how lost I was  
Until I found you

I was beat incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new

Like a virgin!  
Touched for the very first time  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats (after first time, with your heartbeat)  
Next to mine...  
Everyone: 0.0  
Horo: I prefer the parody version...  
Tamao: **-turns green-  
**Anna: Gonna give you all my love, boy  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
cause only love can last  
You're so fine and you're mine  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold  
Yoh: Er...may I be excused...**-blushes-  
**Horo: Hahaha Yoh's getting horny!  
Yoh: SHADDUP **-runs off-  
**Lyserg: -**appears with baseball bat- **All right Hao-teme, you may have beat me at Twister but I'm going to beat you senseless!  
Hao: **-girly scream-  
**Anna: Hey, shut up! I didn't ruin it when you were performing! Now you shall be punished! **-turns on TV-  
**Ren: Ooh yay, the Happy Little Elves!  
Everyone: 0.0  
Ren: **-cough- **You didn't hear that.  
Anna: **-holds microphone near the TV-  
-feedback-  
**Everyone except Anna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE THE NOISE! OUR EARS ;;  
**-dingly music-  
**Very embarrassed Yoh: We are currently experiencing technical difficulties...please stand by!


End file.
